Orange Is The Color of Love
by Nami Yamashita
Summary: <html><head></head>A heartbroken you is bought out from the pain by the goofy-Mikey after a harsh break-up with your boyfriend. Little by little, you develop feelings for the orange turtle but when your boyfriend apologizes to you will you go back to him or to the ever-loving turtle, but above all that, is said turtle willing to accept you? Reader x Mikey</html>


**A/N: Sorry if Mikey turned out to be a little serious than usual. Honestly, you cant have a proper love story with a main character being all unusually goofy but its not as unusually serious as Mikey shouldn't be either. Anyway, for all the fans that have been waiting for a Mikey one shot I hope this did justice. If you have certain characters that you want me to write about then please do mention in the reviews!**

**Arigato Gozaimasu! **

You sniffled and wiped your eyes as you hurriedly walked away from the apartment. Your eyes furrowed in anger and hurt. How dare he do that to you? How dare he say that to you? To be with another when you were being so loyal to him? Another sob escaped your mouth as you slightly sprinted through the narrow alleyway, not bothering about the darkness or that there were no people around. You just wanted to get away from _him, _away to somewhere else! And there was only one place in your mind right now.

"Woo-hoo! New high scoooorrreeeee!" Mikey exclaimed as he threw both his hands in the air.

The turtles were spending just another evening at their lair doing what they normally do when they don't have any butt-kicking action to carry out; which is, playing video games, working with electronics, practicing ninjutsu or just punching a sand-bag. And they certainly weren't expecting someone at that moment until they heard rapid footsteps nearing them.

You walked into the turtle's lair in hurried frantic steps looking for that one turtle that was your best friend and speaking of certain best friend, he just saw you walking in with tears streaming down your face.

"(Y/N)?" Mikey called out from the sofa he was sitting on. At the sight of the orange-masked turtle, you sobbed a little louder and ran towards him at full speed.

Mikey let the video game controllers' fall from his hand as he shot up from the sofa in time to catch you as you ran into him; almost tumbling him to the ground, wrapping your arms tightly around his shoulders, crying onto his chest.

"Woah! Woah! Dude! What's wrong?!" Mikey was stunned. First off, he had no idea what to do in these kinds of situations. It was the first time that a girl came running to him and crying on him. The only thing he was good at was butt-kicking martial arts and video games and second; the girl crying on him was YOU. His best friend, who was almost as cheerful as him, the only person who could beat his high scores in video games, assisted him in annoying Raph and the others. But right now, you were a mess and he had NO IDEA what to do or why you were like this. He looked at the others for help.

You felt a gentle hand on your shoulder and you turned around to see the concerned face of Leo. "What's wrong? Did someone hurt you?" he asked.

"Grey, he…." You trailed off.

"Wanna talk about it?"

You nodded.

The four turtles listened carefully as they sat around you. You told them about how you were dating Grey and for a few days he seemed a little off and today you found him in his apartment on top of your best friend while both of them were making out.

"What?! You were dating that jerk?! Why didn't you tell us?!" Mikey was in astonishment.

"There is nothing to tell, Mikey. It was obvious from the start" Donnie corrected.

"But I didn't know it!"

His brothers glared at him to shut him up. He can be such a goof at the wrong times.

"It's alright. It's over now" you spoke as you wiped your eyes.

"Maybe you should go home and get rest. Take your mind of these things for a while" Leo suggested.

"Yeah" you spoke unenthusiastically.

"Hold on a second! You're not gonna go home and brood are ya?! You should stay here and have fun! Let's watch a scary late night movie! Pizza's in the house!" Mikey cut in.

"Mikey, I'm not so sure if….."

"It's fine" you interrupted Donnie. "I'll stay" a small smile spread across your frowned lips. At least it will be better to be with them rather than being alone with all the negative emotions.

"That's more like it" Raph supported.

You were so glad these guys were there when you needed them. They were like family to you. Someone you could trust no matter what the circumstances and know that they will never turn back on you, especially a certain orange-masked turtle.

You weren't really into it when Mikey made you eat pizza and watch the movie but in the middle though, you were starting to feel a little better.

Currently, you were sitting on the couch curled up to Mikey and sucking in the warmth of the turtle next to you. As the movie progressed, you felt yourself getting tired and you slouched into the couch, letting your head rest on Mikey's shoulders, your eyelids drooping little by little until you fell into a deep slumber.

Mikey looked at you as you slept on his shoulder. He gave a small smile at your sleeping face and observed how peaceful you looked, the rising and falling of your back as you took deep breaths. He couldn't understand why someone would not want you. As far as he was concerned, you were like every guy's dream, a sunshine even at the most dullest time. Someone he could enjoy without holding back or afraid of making a fool of himself. You accepted him wholly and he never let you down.

He never knew what his brothers meant when they always called him their "ray of sunshine" but he was able to figure it out after he met you. You were his sunshine and he never want to see his sunshine stop emitting the rays.

He slowly removed the strands of hair that fell over your face and let you sleep on his shoulder. He was so into observing you that he forgot about the movie he was watching and let out a frightened "AH!"  
>when the ghosts suddenly flickered on the screen.<p>

You pulled the blanket closer to you as you turned on the bed. Wait. Blanket? Bed? What? You sat up straight and found yourself on a bed with a warm blanket draped around you. You looked around and found out that the room was really messy with some jackets strewn over there and comic books all over the place. Obviously there was only one person or rather turtle that came to your mind that would have his room in such a chaos. Michelangelo.

You got up from the bed and walked downstairs and found that Mikey was snoring on the sofa. The pizza box was empty but lay open on the floor and the T.V was switched off. His one arm was hanging out of the sofa and he was sprawled all over the place. You could only chuckle at his form. Typical Mikey. He must have carried you to the bedroom and came back to sleep on the sofa. You gave a gentle smile and a stifled chuckle as he whispered something in his sleep that sounded like a strained "no! Anything but the pizza…"

A few weeks passed since the incident with your ex, Grey. You've been visiting the turtle's everyday and Mikey and you would as usual eat pizza and watch movies. Some nights he would take you out to the roof tops for their training and let you enjoy the beauty that a silent night can offer and Mikey's goofiness with his brothers as he trained. Sometimes, he would force you to go with April for some "girl-time". Not that you didn't have other friends but Mikey would feel extra safe when you were with the people he knew. It was like he could keep a watch on you. Little by little, the depression you were in went away. You would visit April without Mikey having to force you and sometimes you would come up with ideas on how to spend nights with the turtle.

You were starting to enjoy the movies and pizza nights more often and you would even find yourself scaring Mikey in the middle of the movie and laugh loudly at his outburst. It wasn't just you that was beginning to feel better, Mikey was feeling more relieved that you were feeling better too. It was nice to see the rosy color return to your cheeks as you laughed and that smile returning completely to your face.

You would feel happy whenever you were with the happy-go-lucky turtle. His positive energy always made you feel better even at the most dullest times. Greg was soon fading from your mind and instead Mikey was starting to fill that spot in your heart and you were aware of it after a certain night where you and Mikey were watching a movie and instead of carrying you to his bedroom to lay you down, he fell asleep with you on the couch. In the morning, you woke to find yourself cuddling with the turtle and he had his arms securely wrapped around you like you would fade if he lets go. You woke up blushing and apologizing to Mikey but he only brushed it off with a grin while he said "Calm down, dude. It's not like I didn't enjoy it" and you just playfully punched on his arm.

Tonight though, it was a little different. You told Mikey you wouldn't be able to come because you were going to meet your friend and Leo apparently decided that they should go out and train tonight since they were cooped up in the lair for a few days. And it was pure coincidence when the turtles found you standing with a female in the middle of the park.

"Hey! Isnt tht (Y/N)?" Donnie asked as they sat on a roof that overlooked the park.

They watched as the other female walked away and a man walked towards you standing too close for a friend. Mikey wasn't liking where this was going.

"Greg?" You asked in shock as you saw him standing in front of you. How dare he? Is this why your friend called you out today?

"(Y/N), I'm so sorry. I seriously didn't mean for that to happen. I still love you" he tried to apologize.

"Don't give me that shit. Why would you be half naked if she just 'came' onto you? I don't even want to do this right now. Just get lost!" you spat as you turned around.

Greg wasn't buying any of it. He grasped your forearm harshly and turned you around sharp, and hardly planted his kiss on your lips, pulling you close to him by your waist.

Mikey's breath caught in his throat as he saw the scene unfold before him. For some reason, he felt his heart painfully clench in his chest and he wanted to get out of there at the same time he wanted to pull you away from that guy and beat him to a pulp. What was happening to him? Why was his heart hurting so much? Why couldn't he breathe? Without another word, Mikey just looked away and returned back to the lair.

Donnie, Leo and Raph exchanged glances but they weren't the least bit surprised to why the-ever-jolly-goofball would act like that.

After that night, you didn't try calling Mikey and he didn't call you either. He wanted to, he even went near the cell and picked it up but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to dial your number. He was subconsciously afraid of hearing that you got back with your ex and it scared him. Why didn't you try to call him either? You didn't even visit him anymore.

Mikey let out an annoyed sigh as he slouched back into the couch and lost for the umpteenth time playing the video game. He threw the controllers aside. Why was this happening to him? What's going on with his head? He never lost a video game before. EVER. "Ayee, my head" he said as he placed a hand over his eyes to block out the light as a headache started forming. He thought it was because of the unnecessary lights.

"Yeah, thinking was never one of your strong points" Donnie said as he took a sip out of his juice.

"Dude, Donnie? Do you think that…?" he trailed off.

"Do I think what?"

"Never mind"

"I never thought I'd get to see the mature side of you one day. Love can really change you, huh?"

"Love?" it was like that word was alien to Mikey.

"Should have known you wouldn't figure that out"

"Love?" he repeated. Confused.

"Tell me one thing, Mikey. Are you happy that (Y/N) got back with her ex?"

"What?! NO WAY, DUDE!"

"Why?"

"Well…why?...because….that punk he….he hurt her!...she doesn't deserve him!"

"Face it, Mikey. What if he got tricked by the other girl? And what if (Y/N) still loves him? You can't do anything about it"

"But I still don't want that!"

"Why not?"

"because I…..I don't like it"

"Because you love her"

"But love is supposed to be all happy and roses and dates! You're not supposed to feel lonely….or sad….or miserable" he paused for a few seconds "I see it on T.V all the time!"

"Mikey, T.V is not the real life. Love is happiness as well as pain. If you love (Y/N), go tell her that"

"But why would she want to be with me? I'm a turtle!"

"That's for her to decide. You should tell her"

And Mikey was out of the lair in the blink of an eye.

"Our Mikey is all grown up" Raph spoke as he watched Mikey disappear.

"Yeah, never thought I would live to see it" Donnie replied.

"He is still an idiot though"

"Yeah"

Mikey stood on the balcony of your apartment. The wind slightly blowing the tail of his orange mask. His heart was unusually speeding up but he took all the guts he got and stepped inside. The sight in front of him hitched his breath. There were things all over the place. Mostly albums and clothes and you were sitting right in the middle of it putting all of them into different boxes.

You felt a presence behind you and turned around to see Mikey standing and staring in bewilderment.

"Mikey?" you called out; surprised to see the turtle that haunts your thoughts "What are you doing here?"

"Are you….moving?" he managed to speak.

"What? No way….I'm just putting Greg's stuff away. It's about time I threw it"

"But..aren't you with him?"

You raised an eyebrow at his questions asking him for a clear explanation. "I mean….I…we saw you the other day…you kissed him and stuff"

You let out a small chuckle as you figured what he was going on about. "Oh, that? I didn't kiss him. He forcefully kissed me asking for apology and to get back together"

"So….what did you say?"

"I told him to get the hell away from me. Why would I get back with that jerk?" you turned around to put his stuff back inside the boxes besides you have someone else you love now but you didn't voice that thought out. Suddenly you felt two strong arms grab you by the waist and pull you back towards a strong, broad chest. A face resting on your right shoulder.

"Dude…I'm so relieved" Mikey breathed out.

A blush crept up your cheeks at the strange gesture. You placed your hand on top of Mikey's and turned around to face him, his arms still tightly holding you. Your heart was speeding a mile per second as you framed the words inside your head. "There was also another reason…"

Mikey waited for you to continue "Mikey….I'm in love with you. I never loved him as much as I love you"

Mikey couldn't believe what you were saying. He thought these kind of things only happened in movies and he definitely didn't think this would happen to him. He also didn't expect what you did next.

You placed a hand on his shoulder and you leaned upwards planting a soft, chaste kiss on his lips but pulled back when he didn't respond. You figured this was all too soon for him.

"Sorry" you whispered heavily and were going to pull away from him when he pulled you closer and planted his lips on yours. More passionate than you would have imagined and more loving than you ever felt. You moved your lips with his as you draped your arms around his shoulders. He brought you close to him, feeling every inch of your body as he tightened his hold around you, kissing you deep until you both parted for air.

Mikey ran his hand slowly and softly through your tresses and rested his forehead on yours. Closing his eyes as he took in the moment. Feeling your sweet breath, the curve of your body and the feel of your skin.

"I love you, Michaelangelo" you whispered.

"Yeah, me too"

Donnie sighed as laughter filled up the place. Mikey and you have been dating for two weeks now and things have gotten really good for you and trouble for the other turtles. It was like having two Mikey's around when you assisted him in his mischief like you did before, except this time you would have more fun. But they did of course catch you a few times in your romance moments. You and Mikey never bothered to hide it since he believed that it isn't something necessary to hide from his brothers and sensei. He would show his affection openly without holding back. You were his girl and he wanted to show that to the world.

"Hey, (Y/N)" Donnie called out to you.

"Yeah?" you asked as you took a sip out of the can of juice you were drinking as you loomed over him watching what he was doing.

"What color would you describe love now?" he asked as he tinkered with his latest gadget.

You paused a minute and a sweet smile crept up your face. "Orange" you answered.

"thought so" Donnie replied with a grin as Mikey pulled you into a hug.


End file.
